


In the Middle

by whiteraven1606



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the trek_hc fic exchange on LJ, for bones_doctor, who requested "A shouting quarrel between those three. McCoy ending with somebody at the end (anyone of them, I don't mind). Angst,slash and love wanted. Hurt too.. I want both of them to fall for McCoy." I didn't manage the shouting quarrel, but they do argue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bones_doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bones_doctor).



McCoy jerked awake and grunted as he pushed himself over to lay on his back. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He did not need to develop fucking nightmares now. Forcing his breathing to slow down, Leonard shoved himself upright. His shirt fell back down from where it had ridden up during the night. Checking the time he decided it wasn't too early to show up in Sickbay. He could surprise Gamma shift and see how well they did keeping Jim in bed. He snorted as he pulled on his boots. He'd bet they hadn't done that well.

As he stepped out into the corridor, Leonard gave a thought to how long he was going to need Spock to be off-duty and how soon Scotty would come begging for him to let at least one of that pair of ingrates be released to light duty. He entered Sickbay to shouting and ducked a hypospray as it flew past his head. Blinking, Leonard approached the screaming and tried to gauge just what the hell was going on.

Jim was sitting up in bed yelling and one of the nurses, he couldn't tell which right off, had their hands out in a soothing position. One arm was covered in mashed potatoes. Spock appeared, limping, from the direction of his own bed and he looked perplexed. Moving forward, Bones plunged into the fray.

"Back off. Jim! Quiet!" Bones grabbed the nurse by the non-potatoed arm and gently shoved her towards the supply room. "Go clean up." He turned back and frowned at Jim, who was silent, but not looking good. He flipped back the blanket and after carefully gauging the amount of force he wanted to use, he smacked the bottom of Jim's bare foot. With a yelp, Jim yanked his foot back, blinked several times, and managed to simultaneously look sheepish and glare. "Better?"

The sheepish started winning in Jim's expression. "Yeah." He pulled his foot back under the cover of the blanket. "Thanks."

"I'll check that the food list hasn't been accidentally changed later." Busying himself with checking Jim's vital, Bones tried to ignore Spock silently slipping away.

****

He didn't give Jim's tantrum much thought until Spock was sitting himself down in the only other chair in his office. Looking up from his paperwork, Leonard automatically cataloged Spock's movements and mentally upped the amount of painkillers needed. Blinking, he tried to remember if he'd absently told Spock to come in. Deciding to act as though he had, Leonard tried not to scowl. "What can I do for you, Commander?"

Spock shifted just enough for Leonard to perceive the movement. Mentally upping the dosage another few points, Leonard made an impatient gesture.

With a lifted eyebrow, Spock told him what he thought of that gesture. "I admit I am curious as to the circumstances surrounding the Captain's inability to allow certain foods with his reach during the duration of his recovery from sustained injuries."

After his brain translated that, Leonard sighed. "It isn't something I can tell you about. Jim's past isn't exactly picture prefect. Just...keep in mind that he's got decent reasons to act out every so often. I'm trying to help him with it, but he's stubborn. It doesn't make him unfit."

"I was not implying that it did, Doctor." Spock frowned with his eyebrows and even his lips flattened just a bit. "If I were more informed I could render effective assistance during the Captain's periods of, as you say, acting out. Such as the apparent derailing of the Captain's anger through the hitting of his foot."

Leonard tapped his fingers on his desktop. "Slapping the sole of his foot is a safer way to snap him out of whatever tantrum he's in the middle of this time." He pulled a PADD from the teetering pile at his elbow. "This is a case study of the affects of the period in time that is part of Jim's problems. It is not Jim's history. Understand me?"

Spock nodded and took the PADD. "I will refrain from revealing where my interest in this period of history has originated."

Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Leonard glared. "You goddamn better keep quiet."

****

He sat down by Jim and started working through his staff evaluations. Jim was snoring just enough to make Bones wonder if it'd bug him during the night if they slept together. He mentally smacked himself. He didn't need to fall any further in love with the boy. He sighed. He really needed a different name for Jim to use in his own head. Something that wasn't an endearment or insult. He snorted at himself and tried to focus on his work. Thoughts of Spock's bare toes started to creep in.

Lowering the PADD, Bones blinked. When the hell had he seen Spock's bare toes during a calm enough moment for him to remember it? Spock was always in socks. Partly to maintain his temperature, and partly, even if the stubborn man wouldn't say so, to keep from feeling things from the surfaces he touched. At least that's what Bones thought. He'd not been able to get Spock to admit it yet. He would one day. It was only a matter of time. He was certain.

Refocusing on his work, Bones diligently completed evaluations until Jim moaned and shifted. Glancing up at the readings on the bio-bed, Bones frowned. Jim's brain shouldn't be doing that. Shooting up out of his chair, Bones yelled for Chapel, this shifts on-duty nurse, and let the PADD drop forgotten on the chair behind him.

****

Spock sat the borrowed PADD on McCoy's desk. Unsettled, Spock limped back to his assigned bed. He would need to meditate more deeply once he was released than he could mange in the noise of Sickbay. He lay down, trying to find a position that caused the least pain, and listened to the hurried orders and motions around his Captain's bed. Turning his head, Spock watched Chapel swiftly moving to and from McCoy's side supplying whatever the Doctor was demanding. Turning onto his side, Spock watched as they worked. Losing the Captain before he was able to speak to him again would be...unbearable. Spock turned onto his back and closed his eyes. He tried to focus his hearing on anything other than what was happening around the other bio-bed.

McCoy's voice was difficult to ignore. His accent changed dependent on his energy level as well as the situation at hand. Spock compared McCoy's current accent to his memories and concluded that the Captain's condition was stabilizing, but confusing the Doctor as to the cause. Spock allowed McCoy's voice and his Captain's breathing to anchor his mind as he slid away into a sore haze.

****

McCoy yanked off his shirt and threw it in the general direction of the recycler. He stripped the rest of the way beside the shower stall. He used the sonics first and once he felt mostly clean switched to water. Washing his hair, he tried to figure out what Jim's brain thought it was doing.

He finished up and stepped out. Drying himself, McCoy looked himself over in his mirror and snorted. The gossip he wasn't supposed to overhear had him either fucking Jim or being fucked by Spock. It was...oddly appealing. He thought Jim would make lovely little grunts when his prostate got hit. And letting Spock in him would be...different. He wondered if the Vulcan's lower body temperature would be noticeable to him or if his body's heat would be too much stimulation for Spock.

McCoy went out and flopped onto his bed. He stared at his ceiling and went back to trying to work out what was wrong with Jim.

****

Spock stayed still as McCoy touched his wrist to check his pulse. Why the scanner was untrustworthy for such a simple measurement alluded him, but McCoy appeared to be more stable when allowed the freedom to touch his patients so Spock indulged him. When McCoy sighed it had a particular sound to it that Spock had found meant the doctor was unhappy. Cracking one eye open, Spock observed McCoy as he gazed from Spock towards the direction of the Captain's bed. Then McCoy sighed a second time and briskly walked away in the direction of his office.

Closing his eye again, Spock pondered what McCoy's behavior meant in human terms.

****

Jim escaped as soon as he could. He wanted as far away from Spock as possible. He was still pissed at his First Officer. And the mission that had nearly gotten them both killed. Jim settled on his bed just as his door chimed. Cussing under his breath, Jim ordered his door to open.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Bones stomped in and the door slid quietly closed behind him. "You can't just walk away while Spock's trying to apologize to you, Jim."

"Sure I can, I just did." Jim flopped back on his bed and ignored the little sucked in breath he got from Bones as his shirt flopped up to show his stomach. "Why do you fucking care anyway?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

Jim sat up angrily, ready to yell until he saw the hurting expression on Bones' face. "What?"

Bones sighed and dropped to sit next to him on the bed. "Jim, he likes you." Then Bones sighed all heavy and hurt sounding.

Blinking, Jim just stared. "He...Wait, what?"

"He'd fall in love with your goddamn skinny ass if you'd just shut up long enough." Bones grabbed his wrist and started counting silently.

He licked his lip and went still as Bones' eyes widened just a little. "Love?"

Bones sighed again. "Your brain chemistry is still out of whack, so I don't think Spock will hold it against you."

Well, he had a headache, but it wasn't that bad. He knew who he wanted and while Spock was always in the back of his mind because of the meld the Ambassador Spock had done, he liked Bones. Always had. "I love you."

Bones snorted and patted his arm. "Sure, kid."

He lolled his head to look up at Bones. "I loved you because you never asked." His head was hurting more now and Jim slid away slowly. He listened to Bones' voice as he went.

"Never needed to ask, Jim. It's fucking written in your medical file."

****

It took another week and the loss of the crew member who had been the only landing party member to come back to the same infection that nearly killed the Captain, but as McCoy tiredly gave his report, Spock knew that they were returning to normal. Gripping McCoy's arm tightly as the human swayed, Spock stirred him down the hallway toward McCoy's quarters.

"Come along, Doctor. I believe you are currently off-shift."

McCoy struggled weakly against him for a moment before settling down and allowing himself to be lead. "I need to check on Jim."

"You will be informed if the Captain's condition deteriorates." Spock gently pushed McCoy into his quarters and got the man to set on the edge of his bed. Kneeling, Spock began stripping McCoy's boots off.

"He loves you." McCoy petted his cheek and Spock stilled for an instant, socked at the emotions rolling through McCoy. Then Spock started moving again and once the boots were sat aside he stood up. Then he gripped the lower edge of McCoy's shirt.

"I do not believe the Captain feels a romantic attachment to myself." Spock stripped McCoy's shirt up and over his head. Nudging and pulling, Spock managed to get McCoy to stand. He had to bat McCoy's clumsy hands out of the way to allow him access to the fastenings of McCoy's pants.

"Oh, he does." McCoy smiled sadly at him and blinked in that slow way humans had when they were extremely tired and attempting to stay awake. McCoy leaned towards him. "He is just messed up and thinks he's in love with me." McCoy reared back and flung his arms out as Spock docked back to avoid being hit. "Me, Spock! Like anyone could love me."

Spock grabbed McCoy's shoulder before he could fall over and emotions mixed with a swirl of thoughts hit his mental shields full force. "Are you certain you have not been infected?"

McCoy shoved on him and then fell back onto his bed, his pants halfway down his legs. "I'm...I'm just too tired and too sober." McCoy pulled his pillow over his face. "Just ignore me."

Pulling McCoy's pants the rest of the way off, Spock lifted the man's legs into the bed and flipped the covers up over McCoy's body as the man tried to suffocate himself with the pillow. Knowing that he'd simply pass out and the pillow would then cease blocking McCoy's airway enough to cause hypoxia, Spock moved back and settled on the corner of McCoy's desk to think through what McCoy had all but shoved at him.

****

It took another two days for Spock to maneuver the Captain into a room alone with him. "Jim."

Jim's eyes roved, looking for an escape route. "Mr. Spock. What can I do for you?"

"We will cease arguing."

With narrowed eyes, Jim leaned back against the wall behind him. "Really? What makes you think that?"

Certain this was the proper course of action from his observation of both the other men and McCoy's jumbled emotions, Spock clasped his hands behind his back as he spoke. "Dr. McCoy desires us both."

Jim's mouth fell open and he swayed forward away from the wall several inches. "What?"

Spock opened his mouth to repeat himself, but stopped as Jim started to pace.

"He can't. He's always trying to get us together." Jim turned and started back across the room. "You two have that whole sexual tension thing going for you and..." He abruptly stopped. "I'm not part of that."

Calculating the time it would take to convince them separately against the benefits of his current plan of action, Spock decided it would be best to expedite the manner in which they communicated. Attempting to convince Jim as to his reasoning would only prolong the argument. Stepping forward quickly, Spock nerve pinched Jim as he tried to back away and caught him as he fell. As he carried Jim through the ship to McCoy's quarters, Spock ignored the amused expressions of the crew they passed.

Overriding McCoy's door, Spock entered and settled Jim on the Doctor's bed. He stripped Jim's outer shirt off, removed his boots, and carefully tucked Jim under McCoy's blankets. Spock then settled himself at McCoy's desk and studied the results of several experiments as he waited for McCoy.

****

Tired and annoyed, Leonard trudged towards his room. He hated the slow days almost more than the hectic days. The only good thing that had happened in the whole week was Jim not dying. Leonard wished that they'd figured it out before the security kid had died. He regretted not figuring it out sooner, but there was nothing for it now.

Opening his door, Leonard didn't even pay attention to anything as he drug himself to his bathroom. He stripped as he went. As the sonics started, Leonard's eyes snapped open as the lump on his bed registered in his brain. "Jim?" He stepped out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around himself as he went back into his cabin. Spock was calmly folding his pants and Jim was laid out on his bed. "What the fuck?"

Spock looked up. "You completed your cleansing activities more swiftly than anticipated."

"I'm not done." He watched Spock nudged empty boots into place near his bed. "What happened to Jim?"

"I rendered him unconscious."

Leonard raised his eyebrows. "Okay." He turned and went back into his bathroom. He'd deal with the two crazies after his shower. He took his time, trying to think of what could be wrong with Spock and hoping he'd be right in his initial assessment that Spock wasn't infected with that stupid brain altering virus because his blood couldn't carry it. Drying himself off, Leonard yawned. He stuck his head out into his cabin and Jim was sitting up and glaring at Spock, who was gazing back with his normal neutral expression. The set of his eyebrows told Leonard that he was set on whatever it was he was doing.

Pulling clothing from his drawer, Leonard ignored the icy chill between the others and pulled on pants. Turning, Leonard went over to his bed and shoved Jim over enough to sit down. "Okay. Explain."

Spock glanced up and then towards Jim before turning to Leonard.

Waiting, Leonard started to worry as Spock just looked at him. He turned to Jim. "What exactly is going on?"

Jim shrugged. "Spock seems to think you're attracted to both of us."

Oh. He blinked and then it dawned on him. Rounding on Spock, Leonard narrowed his eyes. "You fucking read my thoughts!" Spock sighed and Leonard froze because that wasn't something Spock did. So he switched tracks. "What the hell makes you think Jim even wants me?"

"Hey!"

Leonard turned towards Jim. "What? You like Spock. I'm not stupid, Jim."

Jim poked him in the chest with his finger. "You're really blind sometimes, Bones." Jim smiled. "I told you before..."

Leonard held up his hand and Jim went silent. "And I didn't believe you. Got it." He rubbed his face. "So, what the hell are you trying to do here, Spock?"

"I calculated that with communication the situation would be resolved to the benefit of each of us."

Cocking his head, Leonard looked between Jim studying his hands and Spock staring at the wall. "Right." Tucking one leg underneath himself, Leonard gestured at Jim as he spoke to Spock. "You're attracted to Jim, right?"

"That is correct." Spock looked at him. "I find that I am equally interested in you as well, Doctor."

"Okay. Start by calling me Leonard and don't make me repeat myself like you do Jim." Leonard wiggled his finger at Spock, who did that non-expression that radiated innocence. "Don't give me that look." Before Spock could argue, Leonard stood and rummaged through his desk until he came up with the good liquor. "So, in the craziest way possible, you are telling us that you think we should all be together?"

There was utter silence from Jim as Spock blushed. Straightening from getting his liquor, Leonard ran a fingertip up the darkened point of Spock's closer ear. Spock frowned using only his eyebrows and leaned away slightly. Leonard smiled at him and went to offer Jim a drink. As Jim took a gulp, Leonard watched him closely.

****

Jim handed back the bottle to Bones and just stared a Spock for a moment. "You're serious?"

"Yes, Jim." Spock leaned forward. "As we both desire Leonard and he in return is attracted to us both the most effective solution is an unconventional one."

"Huh." Jim watched Bones for a few minutes. "I'm damaged and you're repressed or...something." He shrugged. "I don't see how love is going to overcome that."

Bones pulled him into a hug. "Ah, kid. You're just a little off is all. We could do this." Bones motioned at Spock. "Get your ass over here, Spock."

Spock moved so fast Jim snorted. They rearranged themselves and Spock toed off his boots before settling down beside them. Jim pulled out of the knot of limbs as Bones tried to put him in the middle. With a little unspoken discussion over Bones' head, Jim got Spock to help with getting Bones in the middle. They just lay together for a while. Jim stroked the cool skin of Spock's hand where it lay across Bones' stomach.

"Bones, I'll mess this up." Jim said it quietly because he didn't really want to break the mood.

"Nah, Jim. We'll drag you through it." Bones carded fingers through Jim's hair. "If you're sure."

Jim kissed Bones' shoulder. "Spock is sure enough for both of us." He reached up and captured Bones' hand in his own.

Spock moved to pin their hands under his. "Empirical evidence will convince you of the value of this endeavor."

Jim laughed into Bones' shoulder as he sputtered at Spock. Flipping his hand over, Jim pulled Spock closer, pinning Bones tighter between them. "Endeavor..." He laughed with Bones as Spock quirked his eyebrow at them. Before Spock could ask why they found his wording funny, Jim pulled his hand loose from theirs and rubbed his thumb across Spock's temple. With a blink, Spock relaxed enough to rest his chin against Bones' shoulder. "Okay. We can do this."


End file.
